Blueno
| extra1= | extra2= | devil fruit= | bounty=| }} Blueno (ブルーノ, Burūno) is first seen as a bartender in Water 7 and seems to be the most friendly with Franky and Paulie. However, he soon shows his true nature when he, along with the rest of CP9, attacks Paulie and Iceburg for the Pluton blueprints. He is the agent that Robin ran into on the streets in Water 7 while she was with Chopper, as well as the agent whose Devil Fruit powers were used in both attempted assassinations of Iceburg. While the entire Water 7 CP9 unit gives the first expression of emotionless justice-devoted killing machines, Blueno is the only one to maintain such a façade. While the others -Kaku, Lucci, Kalifa and Jyabura- are shown taking pleasure in fighting, toying with their opponents and so on, Blueno remains calm and collected nearly all the time. As a result, Blueno comes to symbolize the cynical, evil actions of the world government - namely using Nico Robin, blackmailing her through traumas inflicted by the World Government in the first place. Blueno ate the Doa Doa no Mi (ドアドアの実 Door Door Fruit) which allows him to create doors on any surface. He has even created "air doors", doors in the air itself, which lead to what seems to be another dimension. Blueno is also able to create doors on people, and did so to Luffy's face, causing it to spin like a revolving door''One Piece Manga'' - Vol. 40, Chapter 385. In battle, Blueno also uses his door to move freely through the entire environment, setting himself up for sneak attacks, and even creating small doors wherein he traps his opponents' feet. Blueno's tekkai seems to be the one of the more powerful ones of the group, and he was the first to reveal any variations of the move. However, despite this advantage, Luffy was able to use his new Gear 2 abilities to defeat him when they fought in Enies LobbyOne Piece Manga - Vol. 40, Chapter 388. Lucci stated that Blueno's bartending job has dulled his senses, but it might just be another show of the arrogance of most of the CP9 unit. Nevertheless, with Luffy only having recently developed his Gear Second mode around the time when he used it against Blueno for the first time in combat, Blueno has been made memorable as the first adversary to receive the honor of witnessing Gear Second's first activation, as well as the first to be subsequently felled by Luffy while in this state Current Story After the Buster Call left Enies Lobby in ruins, Blueno turned out to be the savior of CP9, using his Air Door to protect them from the annihilation of the island by the Marine onslaught. He is seen watching some shadowy figures from behind the rocks with Jyabura, then walking along the Sea Train tracks with the others. They have now all reached St. Poplar and is assisting Jyabura by collecting money for his act. He is later seen at a café with Fukurou, Kaku, and Jyabura waiting for Kalifa and Kumadori to return with the shopping, reading what appears to be a newspaper as the others have a drink. Trivia *In the Volume 44 SBS, it was revealed that when Blueno was younger, he loved baseball. SBS question: One Piece Manga - Vol.44 Chapter 423, "What did CP9 look like as kids?" *He has a bull theme, due to his horn-like hairstyle. He is also referred to as a cow by Luffy numerous times. *When invading the Iceburg's mansion he was wearing the bear mask. *In a recent Weekly Shonen Jump poll to determine the most popular One Piece characters, Blueno ranked at 81st. Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Page 219, Results 51-99 References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:CP9 Category:Rokushiki users Category:Villains Category:Bartender